


【AOT/艾笠】你的名字叫红

by aminor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminor/pseuds/aminor
Summary: 现代架空短篇Extra Warning：出轨、暴力情节提及；无关第三方提及，请自行避雷
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	【AOT/艾笠】你的名字叫红

闹钟在六点响起，一声过后，便被她立刻按下，为了不吵醒身边的人。不需要时间清醒，她会立刻起床，动作很轻。

她赤着脚下楼，柔软的地毯踏上去消无声息。早餐要在七点前准备好，吐司烘底，番茄或香橙对半切开，鸡蛋不能全熟，朝上的一面蛋清完整包裹蛋黄，随盘子移动而摇晃，像窗外正升起的太阳。

早餐时间短暂，不会开电视、也没有人看报纸，是一天中最安宁的时刻。她最喜欢早晨。

今日要穿的衣服在昨晚已熨烫妥帖，她的衬衫或套裙、丈夫的西装三件套与领带，工整悬挂于衣帽间，是静候囚徒自行套上的枷锁。她会先送走丈夫，然后自己开车出门。

八时三刻，她抵达自己工作的医疗康复中心，十分钟晨会、五分钟准备时间、九点正式开始工作。

康复中心是联邦下设机构，诊疗对象多为负伤军官。他们在战争中失去身体的某一部分，几根手指、一截手臂、一条腿，或者眼睛、耳朵、完好的容貌、健全的心智，一切失去后不足以致死的部分。她指导他们复建、评估他们的状态、送走那些接受现实的、留下那些不能的。

午休时间一小时，同一班同事会一起吃饭，聊天气、来时交通、孩子教育，没有小孩的人、比如她，则会收到对婚姻对象的恭维。

丈夫家世显赫、仕途无量，如此场合下，她总会收到艳羡的称赞，赞她运气好，能与这样好的人结婚。有时亦会收到同事邀约，下班后一同小聚，现下时兴的餐厅、新开的酒吧、或去某位家中派对，她从未应邀。

抱歉，我需要准时回家。她说。

也是，新婚夫妇，蜜里调油，总是需要多些时间在一起。旁人均调笑着表示理解。

下班时间是六点，她准时脱下白袍。回去路上要去超市采购，新鲜蔬菜、分切好的肉类、一些水果。回程路要过海底隧道，七点要到家，晚高峰偶尔塞车，她也不急躁。

因为隧道里是封闭的，前后车辆摩肩接踵。车内也是封闭的，车门落锁，是死水一样的私密空间。

倒车入库，家中尚未亮起灯。她拿出钥匙开门，进屋准备晚餐。八点时，玄关处传来响动，丈夫回家，不知他今日心情如何、一天又如何度过。桌上晚餐已备好，餐巾浆洗得雪白，刀叉闪闪发亮，碗碟簇新，均是前日新购入，是她喜欢的花纹，希望这次可以稍用久一些。

晚餐后，丈夫会打开音响，播放他喜欢的交响曲，马勒、或者是别的名字，第六号交响曲、或者是其他什么数字。她不通音律，却对其中一段打击乐记忆深刻。

是在乐曲进行中时，鼓槌猛烈砸向鼓面，金属打击乐器相撞，轰然热烈，像她的喘息同心跳。

夜色已深，闹钟定在六点，如此又是一天。

艾伦·耶格尔的名字出现在她接诊的名册中，是周一，有阵雨。

车上没有伞，从停车场走向大楼，几步路却仍旧淋湿衣服。护士将本日患者清单摆在桌上，她翻看过后，一眼便发现那个名字。

这位患者，能帮我和其他医生调整一下吗。她指着艾伦·耶格尔的名字，如此问道。

护士诧异地望她一眼，却没多问，收了名册便走出去。那日下午，她看到一人拄着单边拐杖，一瘸一拐，走进她隔壁的诊室。

下班时间，她准备为办公室锁门，外面却有人在等。

那人一手撑着只拐杖，一条裤腿下方空荡荡、因此打一个结。他身上套一件松垮外衣，亦用同样放松的姿态靠在墙上。她锁门的手一顿，犹豫片刻，轻声叫他名字：“……艾伦。”

他晒黑不少，皮肤是阳光晒过的小麦色，头发长至肩头，却未曾精心打理，只任由它们自由垂下。他掀一掀眼皮，露出一双剔透的绿色眼珠，像小时候玩的玻璃弹珠，撞在一起，就发出叮叮咚咚的声响。只是他口吻并不热络：“我来和你打个招呼。”

“不过，你似乎并不想见到我。”

“……”她讷讷回道，“没有这样的事。”

他不置可否，仍是不冷不热的口吻：“不请我进去坐吗？”

她只好重新打开办公室的门，让开位置，请他进来。康复中心一切装修从简，办公室千篇一律，白色墙面、浅色桌椅、灰色布沙发，常被人取笑，说是让人习惯提前进入天国。她请他在沙发上坐下，端起茶壶烧水，身后传来拐杖点在地上的声响，笃、笃、笃。他行至她身后，声音响起于她耳侧：“你知道，我来找你，不是为了一杯茶。”

她不敢回头，他右手臂却已环上她的腰，是他不用拄拐杖的那一侧。他将嘴唇贴在她耳边发丝上：“你想我吗？”

她双唇颤抖，没有回应。

壶中的水即将沸腾，高温蒸汽向上翻涌，发出噗噗的声响，沸水中浸泡着她端正藏匿于胸骨后的心脏。他毫无礼貌地拧过她的肩膀，先吻她双眼，因为上班，她脸上画有完整妆面，眼皮上是淡紫色眼影，细碎亮片微微闪光，与毛细血管、淤青与晚霞同色。

他又去吻她嘴唇，在她不住挣动中，红色唇膏被粗鲁地蹭开，染在他雪白的牙齿上，是从她身上新鲜榨取的血浆。她今天穿一件丝质白衬衫，胸前两根飘带挽起、打成精致的结，黑色裹身裙长至膝盖上方，是不会出错的装扮。

但也是方便的装扮。他将衬衫飘带扯下，领口倏然散开，黑色蕾丝胸衣花纹细密，钩织成牢笼，雪白胸脯禁锢其中，随主人剧烈呼吸上下起伏，是云雾缭绕后的连绵雪山。裹身裙子向上推至腰间，底裤向下扯至膝盖，他将她周身装备齐齐卸甲，熟练如拆卸一支标配手枪。他从身后将她搂紧，同她耳语：“可我很想你。”

“别……别在这里。”她颤抖着低声哀求，办公室门没有锁，窗帘也没有合上，窗户正对住院部，里面是无数双或曾接受她治疗过患者的眼睛。

“你怕被人看到？”他将手指伸进她口中，唾液将手指濡湿，又变本加厉将她口红抹得一团糟，红色印记从嘴角拉开，划过脸颊，是一道血泪，“但我不怕。”

他一手撑着墙面，任由拐杖跌落在地，从后面直接进入她。她的腰不自主下沉，衬衫飘带随她动作垂向地面，她被顶得不住晃动，那飘带就在空中一起摇晃，很轻、很容易被摆布、不能反抗，像被钳制的她。

他粗暴地将手探入她胸衣，掌心包裹乳房，上下揉捏，受到刺激颤抖挺立的乳头，像点缀奶油蛋糕的红树莓，是会被最先拆吃入肚的部分。

她因吃痛掉下眼泪：“艾伦……疼……疼。”

“哪里疼？”他动作不停，继续向内狠狠顶入，口吻却意外显出几分耐心。

她呜咽着无法明说，他终于松开她，却拉起她左手，一根一根抚摸过她手指，指甲、关节、掌心，然后狠狠捏住她无名指。

常人将婚戒戴于无名指上，许诺一生一世，她亦如此。那是枚白金戒圈，没有繁复设计，没有内侧镌刻姓名同日期，不过却是高档珠宝店的畅销款式，价格高昂，材质精贵，正如她的婚姻。

“你不守诺言。”他狠狠捏住她无名指，似是要捏扁这贵金属、或是要隔着它捏断她指骨，或者这根本就是同一件事，“你答应过我什么？”

“你想我吗？”他又问一遍，语气愈发轻，动作愈发重。她是双腿都健全的人，却被顶得站立不住，下身很痛，却又不知餍足地将他紧紧吸附，像在搅拌器中被刀片搅碎打烂，却仍粘稠挂于容器内壁的蔬果奶昔，他呼吸粗重，“用你上面的嘴回答我。”

她哭得更凶，却没有出声，只有眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，地上一片水迹，分不出是哪里的水。她搁置于一旁的手机嗡嗡震动，是丈夫的来电。她是被钉在原地的猎物，动弹不得，他松开禁锢她的手，将手机拿起，面色阴沉地盯着来电显示，低声问她：“要帮你接听吗？”说着手指便要向屏幕上按去，她拼命摇头，哽咽着说，不要、不要，艾伦，求你……

他嗤笑一声，将不断震动的手机贴上她柔软前胸，似是要用那深深沟壑，将电讯信号屏蔽。嗡嗡震动像是电流，在不断为她失常的心率除颤，她感到羞耻，却也因羞耻更加紧密地贴向身后人，羞耻是快感的催化剂，她此时才知道这一点。

肉体相碰的声响沉闷黏腻，窗外又开始落雨，间或伴几声闷雷。他搂着她的腰，撕咬她的嘴唇，让血与口红混合，成为更新鲜、更适合她的红。雨点劈劈啪啪砸向玻璃窗，她的眼泪落向地面，他在她身体里释放。

雨水在玻璃窗上划下一道道水痕，外间世界便看不真切，白色液体顺着她大腿蜿蜒而下，她也已经止住眼泪，只剩小声抽噎。

方才烧好的水仍有余热，他将手掌贴向茶壶，温度沾染至掌心，他将手掌覆上她红肿的双眼，“消肿。”他说。

小时候在福利院，他是经常与人打架的那一个，皮青脸肿、被罚禁闭是日常标配。她是总会藏起早餐时煮鸡蛋的那一个，掌心被烫得通红也不在意。热敷消肿，她会将滚烫的鸡蛋贴上他红肿的面颊。等温度冷却，再将蛋壳敲碎，蛋清包裹蛋黄，对半分开两半，每人都能拥有一个黄澄澄的太阳。

他们曾在一无所有中分享所有，相依为命。

热度很快散去，他却没有松手。她向后瘫软在他怀里，想当自己是一团捏不起的烂泥。只要能够一直紧闭双眼，就可当外界一切都是假象。

“我很想你。”她虚脱般闭着眼，终于将事实承认，“我一直……都在想你。”

“但是，”绿色闪电将室内一瞬间照亮，惨白的脸、凌乱的口红让她犹如鬼魅，又一阵雷声隆隆，她喃喃说道，“……是你先离开我的。”

那一晚，她没能准时回家。因为下雨，路上塞车，她这样同丈夫解释。丈夫并未多问，也未曾追究那通未接来电。她将潮湿皱起的衣物丢进洗衣机，按下启动按键，启动倒计时3、2、1，机器用水将它们淹没，在狭小空间中旋转、翻滚。

那一晚，因为洗衣机工作的轰鸣，丈夫没有听交响曲。

艾伦·耶格尔会在周一与周四来看诊，日历上用红色显示周六日作为公众假期，而她眼中，周一与周四才是红色。

他们在空置的器材室肢体交缠，高耸的架子上灰尘遍布，一碰便落一手灰。仅有角落一架平车，或许是刚淘汰不久，勉强还算整洁。他坐在上面，尚且完整的那条腿脚尖抵住地面，绷紧的肌肉露出坚硬的线条，另一侧空荡的裤管柔软垂下。

她跪坐于他腿间，垂着眼，将他含入口中。口红被蹭花，蹭在他坚挺的器官上，留下一圈含糊不清的红。白色液体垂落在脸上，红白两色混在一起，是婚礼与葬礼的颜色，生与死的颜色，她与他的颜色。

有时是在她车里，车窗贴过防窥视贴膜，就更加方便许多。她的脸贴在车窗上，一侧是冰冷的玻璃，另一侧是滚烫的吻。他吻她脸颊，嘴唇贴住她侧颈皮肤，像要感受深处动脉搏动，人体二十六块椎骨，他便二十六次用亲吻描摹她光洁瘦削的后背。进入时，整个躯体覆在她身上，贴合密不透风，汗水滴答落向昂贵的皮质座椅，皮肤摩擦皮革，活人与死物的外衣，摩擦声因此刺耳。他一下又一下顶弄，她望着车窗外间或路过的行人，有时会有熟悉面孔经过，她便时不时局促起来。

感受到她内里收紧，他伸手钩住她腰，低声耳语：“是认识的人？”

她不回答，他也不在意，顶弄与研磨仍在继续，他亲密地同她耳鬓厮磨，问出的却是这样的话：“是和你一起吃午餐的同事吗？他们有多了解你？他们有没有称赞过你家庭美满、婚姻幸福？”

而幸福婚姻中的妻子，也会在逼仄车厢内，与婚姻外之人忘情地肢体交错。

“他们有没有受邀出席你的婚礼？”说到这里，他声音中多出一份狠戾，顿时顶得她忍不住呜咽出声，“他们有没有看过你穿着白纱、走上红毯，向神许诺……直到死亡将我们分开？”

白纱象征纯洁，可神明永远缄默。重遇那日之后，白色丝质衬衫被她收起，她亦未再穿过这太易被污染的颜色。直到死亡将我们分开，多么美妙的情话，倘若我们便是你与我。

他得不到想要的回答，便愈加发狠，一次次将她贯穿至最深，她浑身颤抖，眼泪不住下落，痛和快感并存，都是灭顶之灾。他咬住她侧颈，若人有尖牙利齿，已能撕裂她搏动的颈动脉，她终于哭着回答，是、是，她拥有惹人艳羡的婚姻、穿过白纱、踏过红毯、对神明宣过誓、是旁人眼中幸福的新娘与妻子。

可她这样多眼泪，全是为一个与婚姻无关的人。

结束后，她红着眼，拉下车前镜子开始补妆，他拿过她手中口红，说：“我帮你。”

他捧起她的脸，动作却意外地轻柔，长发垂下遮住眼睛，绿色瞳仁在昏暗中是混沌的深色，他拇指擦过她唇角：“这里破了。”

她微微垂下眼皮：“常有的事，不要紧。”

他没有将拧出的口红涂在她唇上，而是凑过去，用舌头去舔她唇角伤口，舔舐与亲吻血肉相连，他缓慢、小心地与她接吻。和做爱时不同，这个吻缠绵、温存、小心翼翼，她早就应该得到这样的吻，一个、两个、许多个。

是她应得的。

“再见，”分别时，他贴在她耳边说，“下周再见。”

近来，丈夫晚上不再听交响乐，而转向沉迷拳击比赛。宽大的电视屏幕中，拳击手汗流浃背地朝对手挥出拳头，拳头砸向血肉之躯，发出沉闷巨响，是另一种打击乐。台下观众欢呼，教练大声叫喊，选手摘下牙套、混着血液的口水吐在杯子里，拳王金腰带反光刺眼，聚成烙在视网膜上的斑。

第二天，她向人事请假，原因是身体抱恙，对方很快回复已知悉，提醒她复工时需提供医生证明，并祝她早日康复。

她的车送去保养，丈夫照例出门上班，她便乘巴士前往医院。近日阴雨连绵，出门前亦下了雨，地上泥泞不堪。行过某站，上来零星几位乘客，她坐靠窗位置，有人一路走到她旁边，巴士突然发动，那人没能站稳，然后便是金属物件落地的声响。

她缓缓回头，见到一只拐杖落在地上，他跌坐在她身边座位，头发上有雨水落下，将他松散的领口都濡湿。

他不说话，她便重新侧过脸去望向窗外，车窗上映出她的脸，玻璃很脏，那些肮脏斑驳同样映照在她脸上。前方红灯，司机突然踩下刹车，所有人因为惯性躯体向前，他放在座椅上的手碰到她的。最开始只是小指侧边，然后他慢慢将手贴上来，像乌云逐步吞噬晴空。等红灯转绿，巴士重新启动，他已经全部握住她手指。

他将她手指一根根分开，将自己五指一根根嵌入，与进入她时方法相似。她的皮肤柔软，手指纤细，唯一坚硬的是那枚婚戒。

他们在行驶的巴士中望向不同方向，面上各自冷漠，底下十指交缠，他说：“从前，我也送过你戒指。”

福利院的小孩是无根之木，生存是唯一紧要的事。电视中出现的糖果、汽水与蛋糕，是另一个世界才有的东西。有一年圣诞节，福利院接受社会捐赠，得以举办一次一场丰盛的午餐会，那时，他们才首次品尝过甜食的滋味。

每人配额有限，只能分得一小块奶油蛋糕，他看她小心翼翼用叉子将雪白的奶油送进嘴里，然后嘴巴抿起、小巧的鼻子微微一皱，脸上露出很少见的、非常满足的表情。

她喜欢甜的，他想，便把自己面前的碟子也一并推给她，你把我这份也吃掉吧，我不喜欢。

可是艾伦，你明明都没有吃过，怎么就知道不喜欢？她这样问。

执拗的男孩不太会找借口，只强硬地把盘子推到她面前，要你吃就吃，哪来那么多问题。

她没再反驳，顺从地拿起叉子，他悄悄用眼角余光瞥向她，那样的表情，那样短暂、满足、幸福的表情，他还想再看到一次。

而嘴上却一凉，有什么软绵绵的东西贴了过来，她将蛋糕的一角叉起，送向他嘴边，小声说，艾伦，很甜的哦。

餐会结束后，他们每人还领到一小罐果汁，色彩缤纷的易拉罐，像是福利院门外陌生的花花世界。他的是香橙，她的是蜜桃，他们在后院无人的角落里同时打开两罐果汁，得以分享两种不同的甜。那时谁也不懂果汁要纯天然、无添加才是高级，食用色素与糖精勾兑出的甜蜜，已是最大幸事。那时他们仍是适合被领养的年纪，今天躺在相邻的小床上入睡，醒来其中一人或许便会被某个家庭带走，分别随时都可能发生。

就在今早，他们就看到有孩子被领走。大人们说，这是好运的开始，可她紧紧攥住他衣角，只盼望这样的好运永远别发生。

他没有扔掉果汁罐子的拉环，回去的路上，突然拉过她手，将那圆环套上她手指，他说，我在电视上看到，大人们说，手上戴了这样的东西，就会永远都在一起。

站在人生起点的男孩女孩，尚未知晓时间如何丈量，信口便能讲出以“永远”为界限的承诺。他还说，别怕，我不会丢下你不管。

她将那铝制拉环攥在小小的手心，恨不能它与她骨血相连，这样便能永远、永远都戴着它。因为我只有你，我不要和你分开。

车外街景变换，人潮涌动，易拉罐戒指早在后日漂泊中遗失，甚至无从回想它究竟消失于何时、何处。如今她的手指套有另一枚戒指，她是旁人的妻子，理应与另一人永不分离。

她低下头，望着两人交叠的双手，轻声说：“可惜我把它弄丢了。”

信物丢失，誓言自然也做不得数，她说：“是我的错。”

他没有言语，巴士里响起机械报站的声音，前方到站圣母圣心大教堂，而在巴士站台处，一眼能望到教堂前方矗立的圣母像。

他们长大的福利院，是由教会捐赠，负责照顾他们的亦是修女，日诵夜祷是每日必修。他们曾牵着手，与许多相同境遇的孤儿一起，用童稚的嗓音，为神献上赞颂之歌。

神明在上，她不敢与那双大理石打造的眼睛对视。她心中有愧，忍不住就要抽回自己与他交握的手。他用力扣住她手指，逼问道：“你为什么害怕？”

圣母遥遥望向她的两个子民，空洞的大理石眼珠看得清人间万物，那或许她应有慈悲。

“神明是人所造，”在那慈悲目光下，他轻蔑地嗤笑一声，“所以神从不爱人。”

巴士喷着尾气，在站台前停下，高大的圣母像近在咫尺。教堂中唱诗班的歌声随风飘来，我曾让水变为酒，让失明的人重新看见……我们高声赞美主，赞美信、望、爱，其中，最重要的是*……

熟悉的旋律在她心中回响，是来自旧日的魔咒，他双手捂住她耳朵，堵住一切杂音，他靠近含住她嘴唇，让她无法开口。

“神不爱世人。”她今天没有涂口红，他就用牙齿为她唇间增添一点血色，“没有人爱世人。”

“但我爱你。”

下一个周四，她未能与他相会。因为丈夫要出席一个慈善晚宴，会携家眷同行。晚宴通过拍卖形式为福利院儿童筹款，而她出身福利院，更是一张相得益彰的名片。

她请了下午的假，将患者交与同事跟进，请护士帮自己将一份快件寄出，便提前回家为晚宴做准备。丈夫指明要她穿一件黑色高领长裙，她将衣服从衣柜中拿出、熨烫、然后套在身上，礼服配有同色长手套，戴上后，仅露出一小截雪白的手臂，是只可远望的高岭花。不是她喜欢的样式，但她从不在这样的事上与他争辩。

衣香鬓影、觥筹交错的夜晚，时钟划过的每一分秒，都有如镀上黄金，奢华、缓慢又沉重。丈夫近日获得升迁，不少人前来敬酒道贺，赞扬他战时的英明决断、果敢指挥，他们大谈地下能源、新型武器研发与未来战略部署，互相吹捧的笑声让头顶水晶吊灯都颤动。她垂着眼帘，有人将话题转向她，似乎以为称赞她丈夫，便是予她极大颜面。她垂着眼，脸上表情似笑非笑，回答说，我们还是小声些，那次战役幸存的士兵，今天也有受邀出席晚宴。

席间骤然一静，现场乐队正演奏一首小步舞曲，轻快的音符萦绕四周。她像是看不出旁人的尴尬，继续道，毕竟死了那么多人，活下来的，大多都还没从我们中心出院。

他们都是优秀的士兵，一早就知道自己的使命。有人开口，试图将尴尬气氛打破。不少人应声附和，是啊，没错，职责所在，是义不容辞，想必也都无怨无悔。

她像是看不到丈夫冷硬的脸色，端起香槟杯，遥遥一祝，随即视线垂下，遮住黑沉沉一双眼，她说，活人哪里知道死人怎样想？

你累了，丈夫沉声开口，转头对侍者说，带她去楼上休息。

休息室沉重的门缓缓合上，她在柔软的沙发上坐下，就听见门口又一声响。艾伦·耶格尔拄着拐杖进来，他穿着军服，肩章上横一道金色，耶格尔少尉，他刚获授勋时，她曾这样玩笑着叫过他。他从前总是不服管教，经常与长官发生口角，想来日后若是升迁，也必定是困难重重。他回手将门带上，径直走向她面前。

他柔软的发丝垂在硬挺的军装上，有力的手指攥住她柔软的礼服领子，将她从沙发上提起来，提到合适接吻的位置。他揽住她腰，撕咬她嘴唇，像是在控诉和发泄，他将她推向一旁的墙壁，移动中，她细细的鞋跟挂上窗帘，险些将窗帘整个踩下，厚重天鹅绒上扬起灰尘，在窗外缤纷灯光映照下，纷扬如落雪。

他扯下她两只长手套，将它们绑成一条，将她双手缚于背后。黑色曳地长裙被撩起，露出她轻颤的雪白双腿。他在她腿间草草抽插几下，硬挺军服摩擦细嫩皮肤，有些痛，有些痒。然后他直截了当地进入，她像刚刚获得双腿、走上海岸的小美人鱼，脚下刀山火海，痛不欲生，却仍要用力站住，让那尖刀刺得更深。

窗外正对酒店中庭，拍卖结束，一众名流在中庭处拍照合影，报社闪光灯此起彼伏，明日头条又将是一派其乐融融的和煦景象。他衣冠齐整，衬衫都没松开一颗纽扣，胸前的金属奖章硌在她背后，随着顶撞的动作，一下下在她身上烙印。可她已经乱作一团，手套禁锢双手，褶皱遍布，裙摆被推在腰间，又从前方垂下，拖在地上，内衬湿成一片，几乎可以拧出水来。她感觉自己像一尾鱼，脱离水面，呼吸困难，腮在干涸空气中一开一阖，脖子高高扬起，是濒死的形态。

“睁开眼睛。”他按下她高高昂起的头颅，让她视线转向窗外，“看看你选择的人。”

“告诉我，这就是你想要的吗。”

窗外灯光华丽，光影流转，男士袖口平平无奇的一枚袖扣，可能是福利院一个孩子几年的生活花销，女士身上最不起眼的一件珠宝，可能足够将福利院漏风的睡房修葺一新，那是只有人上人才配停留的人间。

中庭角落里，零星坐着几个小孩，那是受捐助的福利院派出的代表——获得捐助的小孩要穿上体面的衣装，与那些善心大发的大人物一起合照，照片将会登在报纸头版，他们的美名会在世间传扬。

泪眼朦胧中，她看到一个小男孩紧紧握着身边女孩的手，中庭那样繁华那样大，他们的身影和交握的手，那样无力那样小。他们在灯光照不到的角落相互依偎，前路一片漆黑，怎么也望不到头。

她眼中红得像要滴出鲜血，他伏在她颈间，同她耳语：“带我一起走吧。”

他将手覆上她双眼，为她遮挡去眼前那幅繁华似锦，声音中竟难得带出一分恳求：“忘了这些，带我一起走吧。”

她双手被缚，便在黑暗中侧过脸，摸索着去找他的唇，她第一次主动吻了他，轻轻地将唇瓣贴上，又分开，像是要在吐息间，倾诉最庞大的秘密。

“对不起，”她轻声呢喃，试着用唇去描摹他面庞上每一处细碎的角落，“艾伦……对不起。”

“我还有必须要完成的事。”

“这是我选择的路。”

她整理好仪容，在晚宴结束后，同丈夫一起乘车回家。一路上车内一片死寂，她降下车窗，晚风送来新鲜空气，有些潮湿，夜间或许又要降雨。

大门关上，灯火亮起，丈夫今日喝了不少，因此连前去打开音响或电视的步骤也一并省略，他解下腰间皮带，回手便向她身上抽来。

婊子，他狠狠咒骂，皮带划破空气，落在皮肤上，发出尖锐哨音，我就知道，我就知道你心里一直都想着那个该死的男人！

他是你什么？一起在福利院鬼混的青梅竹马？小时候就乱搞在一起的初恋情人？他给过你什么？让你一直忘不了他？

都不是，她也不躲闪，只低着头回答。

她的回复无疑是火上浇油，暴怒的男人拎起她的衣领，将她从地上拎起、又用力摔出，后背撞在桌角上，尖锐的疼痛让她更加清醒。他面露凶光地上楼去，很快又重新下来，他将一条深红色围巾丢在她脸上，冷笑一声，你以为自己藏得很好？那这是什么？

夜晚是交响曲中的鼓点、拳击比赛时的呼喊，是洗衣机的轰鸣，是簇新却从来用不长久的精致碗碟。她被按在地上动弹不得，黑色礼服裙摆散在地上，是一滩泥泞沼泽，她额角有血流进眼睛，目之所及，一片刺目的猩红，和那条旧围巾同种颜色。

“你什么时候回来？”他们走在路上，就快要到分别的港口，她不想这样问，却仍是忍不住，她不想总是与他分开。

“谁知道呢？”他耸耸肩，将她的手揣进自己大衣口袋，然后故作轻松地开口，“喂，你还记得，小时候我送你的那个戒指吗？”

“明明就是易拉罐的拉环……”她小声嘟囔道，却还是红了脸。

“那……”他突然停下脚步，低头抵住她额头，两人在寒风中呼出的热气混成一团，再分不清彼此，“等我回来以后，重新送一个给你。”

心脏在胸口砰砰直跳，人活一世，或许正是为了这样脸红心跳的瞬间。他似乎怕她不明白是什么意思，又追问道：“可以吗？”

手上戴了这样的东西，我们就会永远在一起。

她不知如何回答，只好红着脸点点头。

临别前，他将自己的围巾帮她围好，硬着头皮说了几句平时断然不会讲的话，要她自己保重、好好生活，然后与她吻别，他吻她的眼睛、鼻尖、唇角，珍视、温柔、又有些贪婪，他愿永远这般吻她，一千遍、一万遍。港口人潮汹涌，汽笛呜咽，船只缓缓起航，他冲她遥遥挥手道别。

却再也没有回来。

他并非死于正面冲突的战场，他与一众战友，均死于面前这个男人勾结敌国情报机构的政治阴谋与博弈。爆炸火光冲天，钢筋铁骨的船只烧得只剩残骸，血肉之躯，早就灰飞烟灭。

她没等来一枚崭新的戒指，没等来永远都在一起的承诺兑现，甚至没等来一捧温热的骨灰。

她的血在光洁的地板上汇聚，渐渐与那围巾连成一体，她听见暴怒的男人狂躁的声音，他说，你以为你现在拥有的一切，都是谁给的？这种无名无姓的杂碎，要多少有多少，死几个都不足为惜，他叫什么名字？艾伦？艾伦什么？哈，谁会记得这种喽啰的名字？

她突然笑出声来，喉咙中血沫翻涌，几乎喘不上气，她躺在地上，像一条血泊中濒死的鱼，她听见自己嘶哑的声音：“我拥有的一切？我拥有什么？”

她一生从未拥有过任何东西，福利院中一切均是他人施予，随时都要担心被人夺走。她自身亦像是货架上供人挑选的产品，来去从未有过自由。她只拥有过廉价的奶油蛋糕、易拉罐拉环做的戒指、和一个尚未兑现的、要永远都在一起的诺言。

眼泪冲开脸上血污，从鲜红中冲刷出一道道洁白泪痕，她说：“我拥有的……只有艾伦。你没有给我过任何东西，你从我这里夺走了他。”

她微微侧头，将一口血沫淬在地上：“叫他的名字？你也配。”

注意你的措辞！他似是觉得她疯了，常人惧怕疯子、更不能与疯子一般见识，因为疯子一无所有、才一无所惧。他甩开她站起身来，居高临下地看着她，像是在看一滩烂泥，我今天放过你，但你可要好好想清楚，我既然能让他死无全尸，也能让你生不如死，不过一句话的事。

她缓缓从血泊中站起，拖拽的裙摆蹭开地面血迹，像一朵由鲜血灌溉滋养而生的花。她似是极其困惑，一步步走上前去，两颗瞳仁漆黑如窗外雨夜：“尸体要如何说话？”

窗外一声闷雷，她端起一旁摆放的圣母像，狠狠向他后脑砸去。

“轰”——

雷声隆隆，雨点劈劈啪啪撞向玻璃，外间一片漆黑，室内灯火通明，人体坠地，发出沉闷声响。她将圣母像高高扬起、又重重砸下，再趾高气扬的人，头颅也是如此柔软，轻易便凹陷下去，如一枚泄气的足球。红白液体混在一起，纷纷扬扬洒在空中，像窗外雨点落向大地，她仰起脸，沐浴于自己制造的血雨。

白色圣母像被染成通红，他却还留着一口气，四肢不受控制地抽搐，挣扎的姿态仿若在求救。她丢开那染血的神明，拎起自己被血浸得沉重万分的裙角，姿态优雅，像是方才挽着他手，行走于衣香鬓影的晚宴。

她居高临下地望着他塌陷的颅骨、突出的眼球和已完全模糊的脸孔，然后俯下身去，对他低语：“你做过的所有事，录音、文件、书信……我今天都寄给了需要知道的人。”

“你的家族、名誉、虚荣……你看重的一切，”她停顿一下，“都完了。”

“真希望你能知道那是什么滋味。”

她再次捧起那座圣母像，额角的血顺着她脸颊滑落，是血铸就的泪痕，圣母白色的眼珠亦被染成鲜红，粘稠鲜血滴答落地，神明亦都垂泪。

又一声雷鸣，神像轰然坠地、粉身碎骨，她脱力地向着地板仰面倒下，睁眼望向头顶璀璨闪烁的水晶吊灯，大笑着痛哭出声。

闹钟在六点响起，她却不再急于将它按下。

车在空无一人的道路上行驶，昨晚整宿都在下雨，公路上积水未干，在晨曦中微微反光。

米卡莎·阿克曼握着方向盘，她将车窗降下，让风肆无忌惮地吹入，吹动她黑色的短发，白色的衬衫，颈间红色围巾亦被吹起，是她迎风招展的旌旗。

她将车子开得飞快，景色飞一般匆匆掠过，福利院的高墙、男孩的双手、爱人的吻、凹陷的头骨、血红的圣母像，都已是窗外浮光掠影。她微笑着打开音响，轻快的乐声在风中飘荡，那唱的似是她心声，乡村路，带我回家，回到我生长的地方*。

前方一轮红日初升，阳光如利剑穿破云层，世界将在金红色光辉中苏醒。她飞速驱车向前，太阳是映在角膜上炙热的吻，是她胸腔中不断跳动的那颗心脏。

她想，我要向前、向前，我要奔向那轮红日、奔向道路的尽头。

艾伦，她心中默念爱人的名字，艾伦——

我永远在奔向你的路上。

—The End—

**Author's Note:**

> *“如今，这世上常存的有信，有望，有爱，这三样，其中，最大的是爱。”——圣经新约
> 
> *“乡村路，带我回家，回到我生长的地方”/“country road, take me home, to the place I belong”.——John Denver《Country Road Take Me Home》
> 
> *文中提及交响曲为马勒第六，别名“悲剧”。


End file.
